


Understanding

by tinyghostie



Series: Understanding (Little!Five and Little!Klaus) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Play Little Klaus Hargreeves, Age Play Little Number Five | The Boy, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Luther Hargreeves-centric, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Luther understood why they did it. But he just didn’t get how this helped them. Or how they even did it in the first place. You can’t just… make your mind younger. That’s not how it works.
Series: Understanding (Little!Five and Little!Klaus) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157930
Kudos: 44





	Understanding

Luther glanced warily over to where Five and Klaus were doing their… ‘thing’. He still wasn’t too sure how he felt about their ‘thing’.

_“Fivey! Five, you gotta save me from the monster!”_

_“Don’t worry, I’m gonna beat him up real good, just you watch!”_

He sighed. Why did his family always seem to do things he was too stupid to understand?

“You okay?” Allison sat down next to him.

“Yeah.” Luther confirmed distractedly.

“You want me to explain it again?” Allison raised an eyebrow.

Luther paused. “Yeah.” He mumbled, embarrassed about his inability to comprehend what they were doing.

“How much of it _do_ you understand? Just so I’m not repeating anything I don’t need to.”

Luther took a deep breath and once again looked over to where the two ‘children’ were playing. “So… Five’s body is thirteen… but his mind’s sometimes fifty-eight, and sometimes three, because he can’t decide on one fucking age like the rest of us.”

Allison laughed. “Not quite. Five does this to get away from his trauma. His mind goes back to how he was before he had to see the apocalypse.”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant.” Luther scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn’t know _why_ talking about their ‘thing’ made him uncomfortable, it just did. “And Klaus is… a kinky bastard.”

“No.” Allison shook her head. “Well, he is, but that’s got nothing to do with this. This isn’t a kink thing.”

“But he’s Klaus. _Everything’s_ a kink thing for him.” Luther sighed. Why was it so difficult to get his head around?

“Actually, it’s the opposite. He regresses because he wants to go back to when he was innocent, before all the sex, and drugs, and crime.” Allison explained.

Luther understood _why_ they did it. But he just didn’t get how this helped them. Or how they even did it in the first place. You can’t just… make your mind younger. That’s not how it works.

He felt a small hand tug on his sleeve, and looked down. Five held up a monster doll, an expectant look on his face.

“Is this… for me?” Luther asked hesitantly.

Five nodded, sticking a thumb in his mouth.

“Um… thanks.” Luther took the doll, and Five happily skipped back to where he was playing.

“Is it starting to make any sense?” Allison asked.

“I guess so.” Luther sighed, feeling a little upset that the second explanation didn’t make it seem any clearer.

“It’s okay to not understand completely. What they do is complicated, and it’s a lot to take in.” Allison explained.

“Allison, I have to pee!” Klaus yelled suddenly.

“Alright, hold on.”

Luther was left alone with Five, who looked up at him as if he was waiting for a reaction.

“So, um… what do you have there?” He asked awkwardly.

“Schooperman.” Five lisped around his thumb, holding up the doll with his free hand.

“Superman. Great.” Of course Five played with superhero dolls. Of course he did.

“Here, you can be Hulk now that Klaus is gone.” Five put a green doll in one of Luther’s big hands. “Klaus likes being Hulk so he can schmash things up.”

Luther chuckled. ‘Little’ Klaus was just like he used to be when they were kids, except a couple of feet taller.

Five yawned and leaned back against the couch, his eyelids drooping slightly.

“It’s getting late, you should probably go to bed.” Luther said.

“No, ‘m not tired.” Five mumbled, his eyes shut. Within seconds, he was snoring softly, a puddle of drool forming on the couch cushion where his head rested.

Yeah, maybe Luther would never understand what Five and Klaus did. But he did know one thing.

Whatever it was that they did, it was really fucking cute.


End file.
